This disclosure relates generally to a service disconnect and, more particularly, to a lock for a service disconnect to prevent an unauthorized install or removal.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electric vehicle is typically equipped with a battery that stores electrical energy for powering the electric machine. The battery may be charged prior to use. The battery may be recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
Electric vehicles can include a service disconnect. During normal operation, the service disconnect is in a closed position. Opening the service disconnect may be required when, for example, performing maintenance on the electric vehicle. Opening the service disconnect can prevent operation of the electric vehicle.